Drop Drop Diva- Grayson and Jane- Love, Death and Marriage
by tvmoviesparks88
Summary: Drop dead diva fanfiction about Grayson and Jane Grayson get shot he is near death and before losing consciousness he proposes to Jane. But Grayson loses consciousness before Jane answers. Jane now awaits till Grayson recovers from surgery hope he makes it to tell him her answer to his proposal


**Drop dead diva - Love, Death and Marriage.**

Two shots

"Bang, Bang"

Punctured into Grayson Kent chest after a distraught victim's father misfires at his client, who was acquitted of assault. To add more tragic devastation while the shots were drawn the suspect was capture the screams were all over the place but the only screams Grayson could hear was from the woman he loves Jane Bingum. Jane was Grayson's best friend, the one person who he believe was his soulmate to love for the rest of his life.

Grayson falling the blood dripped out his chest all he could hear was Jane screaming,

"Grayson, Grayson, please don't leave me not like this not again"

Grayson was trying to open his mouth to speak but when try to he could feel the blood up from out his mouth.

Jane was reliving a nightmare all over again. This was not the first time for Jane to witness the man she loved being near death lying lifeless on the ground as she witness him getting hit by car. Now he is shot, this worst then getting hit by car.

Jane had to something she was not going to loose the man she loved she had to something she pleading someone to call 911 luckily a fellow coworker did so. She took off her jacket placed her jacket pressed her jacket and hands on to Grayson's chest where the wound were she need slow down stop the bleeding.

The next to do was give Grayson the will to stay alive she need to tell to him

"Grayson don't talk just listen to me, I love you, you need to live you hear me, stay awake, don't close your eyes. Do you understand me? Grayson, I watch you almost die once, and I will be damn if I watch you die now. Live for me, for us please"

Jane near tears, Grayson still awake hearing and understanding very word but was losing a lot of bloody and getting very tired he had to try and speak and tell Jane something. He heard the sirens which the ambulances were coming.

"Jane"

"Grayson, don't speak stay strong"

"Jane, I'm getting tired"

"No! Hold on"

Grayson trying hold the blood that want to come out his mouth his eyes were getting heavy and he felt weak he need to say one last thing to Jane before it was too late,

"Jane, I love you"

Jane crying, "I love you, Grayson"

"You are my soulmate, Jane" Grayson coughs his mouth starts dripping blood from the edge of his mouth. Jane wipes the blood from his mouth pleading

"Grayson you have to stop talking okay"

"I'll stop, just want to ask you something."

"What,"

"Marry me?" Grayson smiles he is slipping he closes his eyes Jane screams "No! Don't you dare die! Please Grayson, wake me up."

Paramedics arrive to pull Jane away as she screams "Grayson, wake up, I will marry you, just please wake up"

The paramedic holding her said, "I'm so sorry Miss, but let us do your job, and save him, you did all could."

The paramedic lets Jane go as the fellow co worker and partner Kim Caswell sat by her side but a hand on Jane's shoulder, and told her,

"He is strong man that loves you, Jane, he will pull through this"

Jane cries as embraces Kim with hug as she watched the paramedics help Grayson live.

The paramedics put Grayson into the ambulance Jane and Kim rush to get Jane in there with but one paramedic said,

"'Ms, is this man your husband?"

"He is my fiancée, please I need to be in there with him."

"I'm sorry you have to be a blood relative or spouse."

Kim adds, "listen I will sue your department for neglect if you don't let his woman in with fiancé if you got any hope in keep that man alive."

Paramedic said "Fine, but hurry get in he has a pulse but it is weak"

Jane rushes in the ambulance sits by Grayson holding his hand looks out at Kim Jane mouths "thanks" before the paramedic closes the ambulance door.

Grayson was rushed into surgery to remove the bullets and to stop the bleeding Jane was in the waiting room pacing back and forth awaiting news from anyone about Grayson's condition. Jane was pacing so much she did not notice her best friend, Stacey, and her co-workers, Kim, Owen and Paul arrive to comfort her and support her. Stacey walked towards to her friend tab her. Jane got startled by the tab thinking it was the surgeon. Stacey asked "Sweetie, how is he?"

"He has been shot twice, Stacey, how do think he is?" Jane snapped

Owen Stacey's fiancée step in, "Jane, we all know you upset please don't take out on Stacey."

Jane sighed "You are right, I'm sorry Stacey"

"It's okay"

Jane then realize, "The person I should be mad at is you, Owen!" She slapped Owen across the face

Stacey light pushing her friend away from Owen as Jane screamed

"If you have just listen, Grayson and not put on the stand, taking over his case, Grayson would not be in surgery right now."

Stacey said, "that is not fair, Jane, Owen did not shoot Grayson some else did. "

"I know that, I hate him too, but Owen if he would have back off the father wouldn't have done what he did. "

Owen sighed "listen, Jane I'm sorry , I am, I think will just leave and let you cool off, I wish Grayson the best recovery."

"Good riddance" Jane snapped

"Jane, stop snapping at Owen is not going to do any good"

"Really, tell that to Grayson."

"Alright then fine, I'll leave with Owen call me , when you have cool off and Grayson is out surgery. Stacey walks away. Jane sits down puts hands on her face Kim and Paul sit by her not saying a word.

Jane sighs and then realized what she wants to do she looks at Kim and asks, "Kim I want you to sue, Owen for neglectence. "

Paul mentions, "Doesn't that seen harsh, Jane"

"No!"

"Kim, can you do it?"

"Yes I can but Jane, are you sure you want to do this."

"Yes, I want to fight for Grayson, when he can't fight for himself."

Kim sighed said "alright I will start on that, but do want to wait till Grayson is out surgery"

"No, don't waste any time, Owen has pay for what he has done."

Kim leaves as it is just Paul by her side he tells her, "You don't want to really sue Owen do you?"

"Paul, stay out of it and yes I do. He is the reason, Grayson got shot he put his life at risk."

"Maybe he did, but not intentionally,"

"Paul, if I want your advice I ask for now go and help Kim with the lawsuit. I will be fine here."

"Are you sure?"

"Just GO!" Jane snapped

Paul didn't say another word as he left as Jane was only sobbing praying Grayson would wake up she able to him the answer to his question.

After countless hours Jane slept in the hospital lounge Stacey walked I with coffee as peace offering even though she is suing her fiancée she still was her best friend nothing was going to change that. Stacey sat the coffee down she lightly woke up her friend to talk.

"Jane wake up"

Jane quickly shot up and asked "did the surgeon come?"

"No sweetie, haven't seen him but I think you will soon."

"I hope so what is taking so long, I can't lose him Stacey not again."

Stacey grabbed her hand " I know, but I am here for you."

"Thank you"

Stacey wanted to talk about the lawsuit , "Jane, why are you suing

Owen?"

Jane move her hand away from Stacey "He responsible even though he didn't shoot Grayson or not."

"Jane, I know you grieving, hurt and worry about Grayson but you should take it out on the people who are still here."

Jane got confused and distraught and she asked "What do you mean? By the people still here. Do you think Grayson is not going to make it?"

"That is not what I said."

Jane got from the couch and added, "But that what you meant, there is a difference. You might has well said Grayson is not going to make it."

Stacey trying to calm her down "Jane, sweetie clam down Grayson is a rock he will pull through if not ... There is ..."

Stacey didn't want to say it out loud, but Jane he knew what he was going to say so she completed the thought, "There is the return button, right Stacey, Grayson dies hits the return button just like I did when I was Deb died in a car crash was sent to heaven selfishly hit that button and I was put in Jane body. Taking years to live I did not want or anyone to know not being with the man I loved watching him nearly died twice. No Stacey, Grayson, hitting the return button is not option."

"Why not, oh let met guess you don't want to lose the handsome image of Grayson Kent."

Jane could not believe her ears, "Wow, didn't realize how my best friend can think of me that shallow." She walks towards Stacey comes face to face her with her, and informs her, "Grayson cannot hit the return button because he will not risk my life as he cannot tell me who he is. Do you understand?"

Stacey said,"Yes, I am sorry, sweetie" Stacey tries to give her friend but she walks away facing the surgical hallway. Jane stand there still straight towards the hall where Grayson's surgery was taking place. 10 minutes standing her knees got weak, got dizzy when she saw the doctor she couldn't breathe excepting the worst she called for Stacey,

"Stacey" she lightly called

"What is it sweetie?"

"The doctor is here" before the doctor could give any information on his recovery she fainted on the hospital floor.

The doctor and Stacey go towards Jane the doctor asked, "Is this is Jane Bingum."

"Yes I'm Stacey her best friend, how is Grayson. "

"You are you family"

Stacey had to lie, "Yes, I am his sister, how is he."

"It is a miracle, he going to make a full recovery."

"Is this Mr. Kent's fiancé lying here."

"Yes, she might have fainted thinking you were going to give bad news."

"Well, this happens on occasion lets get into a room and check out just in case."

"Before you do handle room assignments?"

"No but depending on the case I might why?"

"Because I have an request."

Jane slowly opens her eyes hearing Grayson's voice calling her name.

"Jane, baby, wake up, have breakfast in bed for you."

Jane eyes lite up she smiled squealed "Grayson, you are alive" kissing him

Between breaths Grayson tells "of course I am my after all you brought me back to life my lovely wife, that which I promised I would make it up to you for the rest if my life."

"Wait we're married."

"Funny, sweetheart" kissed on the forehead gets out of bed telling her.

"I'll get the kids ready to go to Stacey and Owen's so we can celebrated our 10 years anniversary"

"Kids, 10 year anniversary, Grayson wait."

"What it is, Jane. I did over cooked the eggs"

"No, they are prefect, it is I just don't want the kids going to Owen and Stacey's"

Grayson confused as to why so he asked, "Jane, why?"

Then remember why by look of Jane's face " I see, honey, I thought we talk about this it is was not Owen's fault when got shot I was caught in crossfire it was accident"

Jane sighed trying not cry as the vision of Grayson getting shot was still imprinted in his memory as she told him,

"That accident nearly cost your life."

Grayson walked over back to Jane kissed and whisper "But I'm here now and I will never you again."

"Promise" Jane said

"I promise, now finish your breakfast and I will get the kids ready and as have present for us"

"Okay." Jane smiling watching Grayson leave she couldn't believe what was happening is this real or a dream if it was then why doesn't she remember having kids or getting married, if this was a dream why hasn't she woken up yet. She finished her breakfast as her kids rushed to her side, bouncing on their bed, Jane was over the moon her kids are twins a boy who had Grayson's blue eyes and that smile of his shines like gold. Her daughter, remembered seeing younger of herself when was a child

Grayson enters chuckled as he tells their kids, "Eliane and Fredrick Kent, no jumping on the bed alright mommie just ate"

Jane smile and shed tears of joys to know her daughter was named after her mother who pass on. Jane called for her, "Eliane, come here my sweetheart, do you know who are name after."

"Of course mommie, granny Eliane who is in heaven."

She kissed her forehead and said "that is right, sweetheart"

"Mommie" Fredrick call his mother's attention.

"Who I am named after."

"Fred um"

Grayson smiled, and his son "You are named after name who save daddy's one time a man who brought me back to mommie" Grayson winked at Jane, she smiled but didn't understand what Grayson meant.

"Alright, kids, daddy told me you have gift for your anniversary, I would love to see them before leave for Aunt Stacey and Uncle Owen's"

Eliane and Fredrick gave their mommie and daddy a handful each of Hershey kisses and they jump on top them to give them as they screamed

"Happy anniversary"

Grayson looked at Jane kissed her as whisper in ear,

"Happy anniversary, Jane my soulmate."

Jane was about to kiss and him and say happy anniversary in return until she heard the alarm clock that sound like her cell phone she turn away from a second the slammed the snooze button to make the sound stop knowing now this a dream that she did not want to wake up from but the sound stop and she smiled but she turn to looked at Grayson and her children and say

"Happy anni-" then she screamed as Grayson and her disappear she all alone on the bed.

Jane screamed, "No! Eliane and Fredrick where are you?"

Grayson!

Jane then fainted again and when she open her eyes she was in the hositpal bed in front of her stood Fred her first guardian angel as he said

"Hello there Jane, did you sleep well" smirking as he knew Jane was dream.

"What is going on here, Fred why you are here? Where is Grayson?"

Fred chuckled, "What no hello or how are you for an old friend"

"Hello Fred, How is heaven?" Jane smirked "

"Good now, One question at time, Jane, first off, the dream you just had that could your future if you want it to be after all dreams do come true, you just have faith."

Jane amazed in shocked, "Where is Grayson?"

" You one lucky woman there , Jane to have a man who loves you like Grayson does. I mean, never see a love so powerful it can conquer death."

Jane moved by his words, "Thank you Fred for saving him."

"I might have push him a bit but your love sure did the trick."

"Well, Jane good to see you again. I gotta go back to heaven a lot paper work to of save a man's life."

Fred walked out the door and right after that Grayson pulled in to the room in a wheel chair, turn to Jane, and said

"Good morning, sweetheart "

Jane jump out her bed rushed towards him embrace him kissed all over his face.

Grayson chuckles loving the affection from adding "Maybe I should die more often"

Jane slapped on the shoulder in a serious tone told him, " No! Ever die on me Grayson Kent as I have plans for us."

Grayson smiled "Speaking of plans guys she is awake now"

Stacey, Owen, Paul, Teri, and Kim enter Jane goes to Kim, Owen, Stacey and Paul to them,

"I'm sorry for being so snappish, Kim I don't want to sue."

Owen said, "Good, don't need as already show her Kim."

Kim handed Jane a settlement a agreement, Kim tells "Owen is willing to pay for your 1 month vacation to launga beach if you decide not to sue"

"Really,"

Stacey said, "We felt bad and in way your were right Jane and I'm sorry."

"Me too, Jane I should have let thing go. Should let Grayson stick to principals which I admire, think of it as engagement gift."

"Why an engagement gift?" Jane asked

Teri said, "Turn around boss"

Jane turn to see Grayson was out of his wheelchair down on one knee as he asked, "Jane can you come forward please I have something to ask you?"

Jane steps forward Grayson takes her hand and shows her a engagement ring.

Grayson tells her, "I want to this moment to be special for us I had this romantic weekend plan before this happen. I was thinking about waiting but after today And after an angel named Fred who came into a dream reminding that I must stay strong and come to back to you. It made me realize I can't wait in asking you in make the happiest man alive to be my wife, Jane Bingum, my soulmate will you marry me?

Jane smiled but sighed as she shooked Her head and answered "No"

Everyone was shocked and stunning as everyone as said at the same time "WHAT!"

Grayson turning "what why?"

Jane giggled, "Just kidding, everyone you can breathe now"

Everyone took a sighed of relief, so did Grayson as he asked, "So is that yes?"

Jane knelt down front Grayson took the ring from his hand and reply, "Yes, under one condition."

Grayson asked, "What would that condition be?"

"Marry me, right here, right now, no questions asked" Jane smiles

Grayson smiles kisses her and reply, "I am happy to obliged by that condition."

Jane place the ring on her married finger turn to Owen and asked "Owen, we have one more favor to ask you?"

Owen sighed, "What now?"

Grayson and Jane said at the same time,

"Marry us"

They kissed

As Owen said, "I'd be happy to"

The wedding for Grayson and Jane was easily planned with help of their friends the hospital was kind of let them use their church. Stacey was amazing use shopping and stylizing skills to have Jane and Grayson polish formal wear and decorating the church but the hospital was so nice Stacey to have a male nurse help, named Fred, Jane former guardian angel and Fred was happy to help Stacey, the woman he will always love. Fred wanted to know whether the woman he loved was happy.

So while Stacey was putting up streamers, Owen was working on now to officiate Jane and Grayson ceremony this was his chance to ask but was not sure how to go about it while he enter the church he saw she was on a non stable ladder she begins to wobble she screams about to fall, Fred runs yells,

"Stacey, I will catch you"

Fred makes in time to catch Stacey in his arms. Stacey and Fred look into each other's eyes Fred hoping she would remember but when she asked,

"How do you know my name?"

Fred knowing Stacey remembering would be a long he reply, "Jane, told me I am her nurse, Fred she wanted me to help you"

"Well that is nice of you. Sorry but have we met before."

"Um no, if I did I would never forget you."

"Awe that is sweet" Stacey smiled

"Also would never forget a smile like yours either." Fred said

"Listen I am flattered that you are flirting with me here but I am engaged"

"Really, oh I'm sorry" happy to know Stacey found someone.

Owen rush in the church to Stacey's side as said "Stacey, my love are you alright" she kisses him "I'm fine sweetheart, Jane's nurse hmm"

"Fred" Fred reminded her

Stacey added "Fred saved me"

Owen turn to Fred shook his hand "Thank you for saving my fiancée"

"No problem, you are a lucky man, Owen."

"Yes, I'm" Owen reply, "Are you staying for Jane's wedding we might need a nurse just in case don't want nothing to go wrong."

"Be happy to stay for the wedding, but I would not worry nothing is going to stop this wedding. Not if have anything to say about it"

"Good to know, Fred now if you excuse got a ceremony to officiate. Nice to meet you Fred, Stacey sweetheart doing a lovely job with the streamers"

"Thanks honey" as she kisses him goodbye.

Fred sighed as he got what he need to know, " So gotta do some round la before the wedding will see you later than Stacey."

"Yeah sure thanks again"

Your welcome

Fred left he looked one final time at Stacey as he whisper, "I love you Stacey, always will thank you for loving me."

Then Fred leaves as he wanted to talk to Grayson and Jane one last time before the wedding to their Jane's future happiness.

Grayson was preparing in saying his vows to himself wanting them to be prefect he paces starts getting nervous

Fred walks his room watching him pace . He asked Grayson,

"Hope you are not getting nervous there, Grayson?"

The fimliar sound of the voice behind him left him stunned as he turn to see the angel that was by his side during the shooting and the surgery.

"You...you"

"Me, Fred, you and Jane's angel making sure everything goes to plan for this wedding I just wanted to tell you know stop preparing for the prefect vows just say what's in your heart. "

Fred about to leave Grayson when Grayson stop Fred by asking ,

"You're staying for the wedding right"

Fred turn smiled and reply,

"Wouldn't miss it for the world but first I have some final words for your bride."

Fred leaves Grayson now feeling at ease and calm about the wedding and his vows and knows exactly what to say what's in his heart.

Jane couldn't believe after all this time the pain and struggles her dream was going to come true. She was going to marry the man she has always love the man who she return to Earth for.

Jane look at the mirror thinking how beautiful she looked and she not scared or nervous about ceremony at all when she saw Fred looking at her smiled happy to see after he was the one only to believe that her love for Grayson would conquer all she couldn't help say.

"You knew all long did that this day would happen."

"Well yes and no"

She turned to him, "What do you mean?"

Fred informed "Despite having some insider info on this joyous, it was mostly up to you, Jane your freewill to make the choices you made to get this moment. Some of those choices might not have been right but the is the joy of freewill and god thrives off it showing that he always trusting giving people their freewill to lead them to their destiny or Jane in your case your soulmate."

Jane looked and said out "Thank you God, thank you for giving me the freewill to bring me back to my soulmate."

Then she looked back down at Fred walked towards him she asked him.

"Fred, you always there the only one who has been a true angel to me and with that I want you to walk me down the aisle."

Fred honored, "I would be happy to do so"

Paul pops her in recent guardian sees Fred, "Fred, is that is you"

Paul hugs him, and Fred says "Hi Paul, nice you again, I hope Jane has even good to you."

Paul said, as he let go of Fred "You were right she is the best." Then Paul told Jane, "Everything is ready to go Jane."

Jane hugs Paul, tells him, "Ready as I will ever be, and Paul, thank you offering to walk me down the aisle but I want Fred to, but I do need someone to walk with Teri. Would do that for me?"

"Be happy to Jane, will go and find her."

Paul left and Fred held out his arm for Jane as he said, "Ready to marry the man of your dreams."

Jane smiled took Fred's arm she smiled at him and reply,

"Ready as I'll ever be"

Jane and Fred walked out together. As everyone was pair up together, Owen with Stacey, and Teri with Paul and Kim with her so. Noah as the ring barer

Jane asked Fred,

"Fred, can you see if Grayson is in the church waiting for us."

Fred said, "Sure"

While Fred left Stacey walked over to Jane and was curious about something.

"Jane, sweetie" Stacey hugged Jane " So happy for you and Grayson. You know that I wish you both all the happiness in the world."

"Thanks, Stacey I wish the same for you. And now promise me you have your wedding without us"

"We promise, but before you walk down the aisle, can I ask you something ."

"What, do you want to know? Stacey"

"Why is your nurse walking you down the aisle?"

"You mean, Fred?"

"Yes, you and Grayson's nurse, he is your nurse right"

Jane quickly reminded her Stacey has no memory of Fred only she does so she tells Stacey, "Yes but Stacey can you keep a secrete,"

"Duh you know I can."

"Fred is not just my nurse but the person who brought me back to earth in the first without him none of this would be possible"

Stacey smiled "Oh I see, your secrete is safe with me"

"Thank you, Stacey and if you don't mind can you thank him for me by giving him a hug"

"Sure sweetie, but I don't want to get Owen jealous so be a looked out for sure"

Jane looks for Owen to see that his with Kim calming down Noah. Jane gave Stacey the okay to go.

Fred was walking back to Jane after seeing Grayson waiting patiently for everyone just as he was on his way to Jane seeing her with a big grin on her face he didn't notice Stacey bumping into him.

Fred apologizes "Stacey I'm sorry forgive me"

Stacey saids "No harm, no foul, Fred"

Fred said, "Good so were you looking for me?"

"Yes, I just wanted you to know, how grateful I am for what you did for me best friend."

Stacey didn't give a chance to reply as she embrace him with a hugged and then Stacey kissed him on the cheek and whisper in his ear

"Thank you, for giving my best friend a a second chance."

She let go and quickly walked back to Owen's kissing him. Fred walked back to Jane he hugged and said,

"Thank you"

"You're welcome, she did love you Fred but she is happy now with Owen and going to be a mom.

"I know, I ask God to give her that. And I'm happy for her she deserves it"

They parted their Jane then called out to everyone.

"Everyone to their places as me and Grayson are ready to married now.

After what felt like waiting forever Grayson heard the lovely voice of his wife to be singing "Lucky" by Jason Mraz. The song she him at her birthday party. Grayson smiled remembering how he was amaze by her talent and

Grayson smiled as his friends were waking down the aisle to the places and there she was Jane in a beautiful wife stain gown no veil he was overjoyed to see Jane's face as clear as day and that joyous singing voice coming out of her mouth. All of Grayson's focus on Jane and as she finally to the end of aisle and finish song with the lyric

"Lucky I am in love with my best friend, lucky to be coming home again.

Jane facing Grayson smiling and mouthing "I love you" as Grayson mouthed "I love you too"

Owen clearing this throat began the ceremony,

"Friends, we are gather here today to celebrate the union of Grayson kent and Jane Bingum in marriage. I have witness two these two overcome many obstacles but like in 1 corothians 13 in love their faith in love was always trust they trusted in each other to withstand the obstacles with that is why they have decide to make this life long commitment. Now Grayson and Jane have their own vows they would like to share. Jane, ladies first"

Jane sighed looked at Grayson hold his hands and began saying her vows.

"Grayson have I always loved willing to go back to heaven and back to be with you, for you are my soulmate. Our freewill and the choices we've made good or bad has lead us to here the beginning of happy ending, the ending I have always dream of us even though you haven't known it yet. I dedicate my life in loving you and these vows honor my dedication to you and promise you from this day forward to love for all the days of my life. And I end my vows by thanking you for waiting for supporting and loving me as just I as I am mind, body and soul."

Everyone grabbing a tissue as there is not a dry eye in the church, clears his throat wipes his tears and starts saying his vows

"Jane, first I want to apologize for being foolish and blind in not seeing how you loved me before I knew it. You and I are like the song "Amazing Grace" in was blind and I couldn't see what was in front of me but you found me you make see the light in your grace that can be stronger than death. You've always be there and I want to thank you for loving and waiting for me. I want you to know from now I will not waste another day in showing you how grateful to have you in my life who show me how love can change us to be better people. I swear nothing will in stand in the way of our love and we can conquer anything as long we are together. I love you, Jane, you are my soulmate always and forever."

They kiss but everyone giggled but Owen interrupting said, "Hold on, you not quite finished yet."

"Now, is there any just cause why these should not be speak now forever hold on their peace which I highly it doubt "

Stacey laughed as she thought it was but not everyone else thought it was.

Owen proceeded "Good enough, by power invested in me in the state of California I pronounce you Grayson and Jane husband and wife, Grayson you may kiss your bride for second time"

They kissed passionate as everyone clapped and cheer and as Grayson and Jane are now married and living happily ever after.

The End


End file.
